


Meatloaf

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been ten years since Kate’s mother died.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meatloaf

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "beach" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

Kate can’t remember if her mother liked meatloaf. It’s such a little thing, but it scares her. Ten years, and she’s forgotten so much. Did her mom know the words to “Auld Lang Syne”? What brand of soap did she buy? Did she ever read Stephen King?

Kate still remembers plenty: the sound of her mother’s laughter; the way she stirred her tea. But how long until those memories fade too, like an old photograph?

She can ask her father, but it’s not the same. So the next time Kate sees her father, she asks him if he likes meatloaf.


End file.
